The subject matter disclosed herein relates to engine inlets, more specifically, to installation of engine inlet ducts and/or cowling.
Engines for, for example, aircraft such as helicopters or other rotorcraft utilize engine inlet ducting to direct airflow into the compressor of the engine. Some systems, for example, single engine systems, utilize a bifurcated inlet duct, which takes two airflow streams and directs them to the compressor inlet. In such ducts, fastening of the two duct legs to each other is required both inside and outside of the duct to ensure a proper seal and prevent leakage into the duct.
Typically, the inside of the annulus is accessible, so that a traditional bolted flange joint between the two duct halves, can be tightened via traditional tools, such as wrenches, to install the inlet duct. In particular systems, however, a position of engine components, such as an engine shaft, prevents access via hands or traditional tools to the fastening locations necessary to provide the desired seal between the two duct halves.